


Justice Served?

by mayuraaa_ka



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Attempted Rape of a Baby, Darkfic, Gen, Possession, Punishment, Tragedy, death of a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayuraaa_ka/pseuds/mayuraaa_ka
Summary: Before moments of Aioros meets death by the assassin Shura's hands, words of doubts stopped this ordered death.Aioros would die either way, Shura needed to get Grand Pope to do this task he failed and hand over baby Athena to him. The Goddess is safe, after all.
Relationships: Capricorn Shura & Sagittarius Aiolos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Justice Served?

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. Re-read them five times. Don't like, leave. Thank you.  
> I don't condone the actions in the fanfiction in real life. No one was harmed during the making of this fanfiction. This story is explicit and graphic.

"Aioros, any last words before I end your life?" Life dripped red from his Excalibur, a traitor stained his golden arm. Sagittarius' muscles ache of failure; be cut of "justice"'s gravel so long preached. A cheerful baby who crawled near his face to grab his nose, drenched in his own blood. His ribbon around his forehead made loose, and parts of it ended up being sucked like a pacifier. 

Cuts run deep to someone's small heart, yet to see a reflection on a face who used to preach justice is good, a contradiction from the Pope himself. Aioros smiled weakly, proving the position slipping from his favour. A tree lost its life when Shura awakened from his reddened possession. Another one could transcend between Earth and the Underworld, a painless offer not to hear a wavering breath, an arm leaning to his side, refusing to fulfil what his ideals screams and glance to something quiet. 

Aioros' glow and warmth of that smile cannot be denied, even the moon glowed with envy, but the sun is undoubtedly loved by all wandering eyes, "Shura, bring the Grand Pope here and have him kill me under his hand. His will must be right, his power is might, to perform this execution without spite. Peace will be restored, and power, now you fall in love with, will inevitably be there. Keep the baby with you at all times. Please, Capricorn Saint, bring your Master here. Take the baby, keep her safe from this."

Sagittarius put baby Athena on his chest, comforting her pink blob hair so she would catch some sleep. A long day nothing to a long night. 

The Sagittarius cloth drifted from Aioros' body to its box, a box moved back to the temple, "Does this ease?" 

Shura did not mutter a word. Duty waited for him to retrieve the Goddess. A traitor's death after that, he would get drunk, cheer up to a pathetic victory, a jingo for the jest of fools. Not now. His Excalibur capable of slicing the greats, legends yet no legends are made now hence an assassin position drafted upon him. But this Excalibur, despite stories of saint killing saints being plentiful, seems to be imperfect for this job. Power he doesn't have, may deliver this justice.

To fail his mission shall be the talk; only youth will ease his punishment from above. 

Taking in the sleeping baby, he paused to glance at her, snuggling against his chest and how his finger touched her free hand, her tiny fingers just about grasped it. The child is safe; all that should matter. If the Goddess passes so soon, the Holy War will not forgive them, and the breathing and wasteful Humanity becomes a myth. Taking up great strides through the twelve temples at a speed of a roaring star whilst not paying attention to a Lion's mewing. A cub knows his instincts well and runs to his decaying blood relative. His hands are already full anyway.

An eerie scream echoing in the empty hallway got louder as Shura ran towards this, running where his shadow almost detached from him and exposed by the moonlight; he knocked on the grand doors. Certain that opened by His Cosmos, all the servants and guards dismissed, yet Shura entered the hall, all curtains hiding its windows and other pathways to different sections of the Chambers. Chandelier reflected small flecks of dust, dancing like Sakura petals in spring, sorry for his insolence of not bowing down at once. There he was.

The baby started to struggle from his grip; Shura patted her back away, away from her memory of a horrible event happening in these very chambers. At least, that's what he thought babies work. He can't show his happiness of having the Goddess alive; would he guard the Pope as well as a new duty for redemption?

The grand Pope crossed his muscular leg over the other, tapping his fingers on his armrest to Shura to bow down to submission. A sharp smirk, a twist of a crescent to his masked face. A sound of an awakening baby bawling and snot stained the goat's chest. No matter gentle pats and soft coos, nothing can calm the baby who sees red.

"Shura, did you do what you have to do?" 

Shura handed him over the crying baby, which he confessed Aioros' wish, though Shura called it foolish but added his thoughts of the public killing of a traitor can prevent future traitors being made. The Pope stood up all of a sudden. Ears ringing of a baby's helplessness resounding, sorry for wasting fifteen years on this whiny feeble waste of a life, sardonic laugh awaken flight or fight sensation in the goat. Aimed at the Grand Pope, who he put his heart of his loyalties, now ache the most. The Pope had a considerable grip over the baby's throat. Shura ceases all movement and tries to remain calm. All the Pope saw was a pathetic shaking boy and a concept in his hands, destroying his rule. 

"What are you doing! That baby is the Goddess, Grand Pope!" He was thrown across the room and destroyed parts of a pillar with his weight, small but with gold and speed, small pieces sprinkled on a red carpet. 

"So you didn't kill him?" He paused before using his cosmos to rip his robes off. His hard cock bounced out, pointing at Shura's face as he stood up, sweating, almost breathless, larger than his own; that resounded voice had a sinister tone, "Hence I have to test this baby is truly Athena or not. To survive, we can protect and worship her; if not, she is joining with the traitor Aioros!..."

Pink onesie is thrown away of disregard, ah, a pink sign to see up close, her small core. The Pope grasped the baby's legs, and before he could level the height, his mask sliced into two by a golden streak, a boy voice shrill and cried wolf, "You are not Saga, who are you old imposter!?" 

Horrible images of the baby being hurt had Shura vomit all over the floor, brought him down to his knees, to think about...no, what could this small thing that can't talk or understand defend itself from this false authority manipulate the truth, a sham. Still it was Saga, the colour may change, but those looks, his insanity, the whole world, is Saga's puppy ball. The one he once admired as a elder of the gold saints. His mind is not his, Saga put those images of that twisted...he cries out like his Goddess. Red eyes glowed and as Shura's agony consumed him instead, sending him to the next dimension was no problem. The Grand Pope had no one to stop to destroy something holy once more. A tip touched her folds, tiny like his pinky. His precum from earlier-

"Stop!" 

"Stop!"

A headache made him drop the screaming baby, but got caught by Shura, who managed to free himself, not without being drenched in blood, what was Aioros', mixed and flooded by his own fluids and weakness. Most of his cloth had cracks, his heart leaked out through breaks of his skin. 

He wrapped her with his cape so she would not catch any cold during the night. No question to hold her close and took great strides away from the predator. Grey hair Gemini had his hands on his head, an invisible battle where the victor had his hair dyed blue. Eyes widened at his erection, hands covered all of his shame and he turned away, to a stolen throne. 

"Take the baby, Aioros and yourself away; I don't care. Yes, the real Pope is dead, and that baby, take her away! Don't come back here, this is my order boy, go, ahhh, no, you don't come back, no, Ares, Ares! ...Ares!...Ares! Treason, traitor, tamed liar, don't mention her name!" 

Shura didn't listen to half of Saga's rant, off he goes through the twelve temples holding the baby very close, she no longer cried, a horrifying thought never left him; does she know the implications? Who he is? Why are there two people in Saga? Ares, the god of war?

He wasted no time running fast to the sight of Aiolia putting bandages on Aioros' wound whilst he had a glass of potion, slowly healing wounds from the insides. Shura handed the baby to Aioros, "You have to go. Saga is going to spend his men here to finish you off, take Aiolia with you…"

Aioros and Aiolia froze, widen shock to narrow anger. Though the baby was cooing among the bloody bundle she was in, whose blood she surrounded with a leak through his cloth, at the end of his sentences, blood splattered out from his mouth and dripped down to his chin. Aioros passed the baby to Aiolia and caught Shura in his arms as his knees gave way. 

"What happened...Shura?" The goat tries to stand, he can't let his heavy weight stop Aioros to escape, but the horse's stubborn arms refuse to let him go. A soft calling of his name, an obligation must be done. He sat on Aioros' lap and leaned on his chest, losing energy in his neck to support his head. 

"The Grand Pope is an imposter as it turns out, you are right. Saga has two people in him, he is the one who tries to hurt the Goddess, also the one who freed her from this corruption of a Sanctuary. I am so sorry, Aioros, for I betrayed you and disrespect our relations, please...so please save yourself and save the baby, I almost... lead her to her violation..." 

"No, don't you dare say that." Aioros held the boy's shoulders with a force that woke him up from his faintness, "You brought her here, and she's alive; we have to run for sure. Aiolia is running to get his cloth, then we get out here safe with Her blessing."

Shura shakes his head, "Get your cloth and worry about the Goddess." He glanced at him, almost tired, wanting to go to sleep. Everything to make him alive had done their duty at last.

"There is no time, Aioros. You and Aiolia, alert the Saintias they will help." Calm like an old fellow thinking back of all of the memories he made, he found himself smiling at Aioros' tears dripping for his fallen comrade. Every promise of fighting together had been severed. His numbered breaths, he could truly feel them vibrating his small chest. Aiolia got his cloth on him and stood near his brother's side. 

All three saw various planets aimed at a golden goat, he alone sliced the planets whilst the rest ran to their victory for tonight. 

To save them all. All the planets attacked and disappeared, Shura alone laid in his own blood as the Sanctuary's sacrifice.

**Author's Note:**

> To those who read it all or skip some parts of this fanfiction, I want to say I'm aware of this fanfiction's subject matter is sensitive and not the easiest thing to read. It is normal to feel something as there are parts that does provoke this. Take your time, process and continue with your day. Thank you for your time for reading this. At least the baby girl was safe but at the cost of the goat.  
> I love to see comments about this.


End file.
